


90 Day Darlin'

by JointheBrisistance



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 90 day fiance AU, Angsty Hanzo, I'll tag characters as they appear - Freeform, It is now, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sweet Jesse McCree, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 05:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JointheBrisistance/pseuds/JointheBrisistance
Summary: McCree doesn't expect him to say yes.No, best case, he expects the man to give him a kind, but firm no and leave him to wallow in his embarrassment forever. Worst case, he expects Hanzo to automatically disconnect and never talk to him again ever.But this, this is a pleasant surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The 90 Day Fiance AU no one asked for.
> 
> For those who don't know:
> 
> "A K-1 visa is a visa issued to the fiancé or fiancée of a United States citizen to enter the United States. A K-1 visa requires a foreigner to marry his or her U.S. citizen petitioner within 90 days of entry, or depart the United States."
> 
> 90 Day Fiancé is a (terrible) show on TLC that follows several couples as they go through the K-1 Visa process.

McCree doesn't expect him to say yes. 

No, best case, he expects the man to give him a kind, but firm no and leave him to wallow in his embarrassment forever. Worst case, he expects Hanzo to automatically disconnect and never talk to him again ever.

But this, this is a pleasant surprise. 

He and Hanzo are on their usual Wednesday Skype call when he pops the question. Hanzo is sitting upright at his desk finishing up work as usual while McCree lays slumped across his couch, holding his old, beat up phone to his face. 

"So I've been thinking, Han..." McCree starts, and the man in question hums in encouragement, never even stopping his typing. McCree is used to this. Hanzo's a busy man, he often spends a majority of their calls typing away as the American speaks, seemingly content with just hearing the other man chattering away, "It's been a long time since I've seen ya..."

Hanzo doesn't look up at his camera as he answers, "You are seeing me right now."  
McCree lets out a short laugh, the archer's words calming his screaming nerves, if only a little, 

"You know what I mean. In the flesh-like."

Hanzo nods his head in agreement, "It has been a while, Jesse. Do you want to plan another trip to Japan?" 

"Uh- sorta."

The archer pauses briefly in his typing as he waits for the other man to elaborate further.

"Well, what I'm tryin' to say, darlin'... is that I want to see ya on a more... permanent basis."

This time, Hanzo does look up at him, eyebrows knitting together in a way that tells McCree that he's thinking, "What are you saying, Jesse?"

"I'm sayin' that I want to marry ya, Hanzo," McCree swallows a lump in his throat as he speaks. 

"I-I know that this seems like it came outta nowhere, but I've been thinkin' about this for a real long while. What I'm tryin’ to say is... ya make me happier than I ever thought I could be. And if ya let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way."

Hanzo doesn't answer him right away, and for a second he thinks he's royally screwed over this thing they have here, "I'm not tryin' to push anythin' on ya or anything and you don't have to answer right away, but-"

"Yes."

"Ya- uh, what?" McCree can't believe his ears, "W-what did ya say, darlin'?"

"I said I'd marry you, Jesse McCree." 

This time its McCree stunned into silence. He sits there, slack jawed at the archer. Hanzo is staring at him with a kind of unbridled fondness that seems sort of out of place on the other man. Hanzo doesn't smile so much with his mouth as he does with his eyes. His pretty brown eyes are narrowed slightly, with the corners pinching into the little wrinkles that come with his age. 

It takes him a couple of seconds to gather himself, "Y-ya sure about that, darlin'?"

Hanzo raises one arched brow, "Would you have liked me to say no?"

"NO- I mean, I just never thought-" McCree breaks out into a wide grin, "Hanzo. I think ya've just made me the happiest man alive."

He pulls himself into a standing position, ignoring the slight creak in his knees from having been in the same position for so long.

"I could say the same thing," the smile is back on his face and McCree can't help his urge to swoon. The Japanese man has stopped typing and is now staring at him with his hands folded neatly beneath his chin. 

"Let me tell you, Han. I really wanna kiss ya right now." 

"Soon, Jesse."

McCree's cheeks hurt from how hard he's smiling, but he doesn't even care.

He stands there for a while, eyes fixated on Hanzo's form. The man in question, usually rigid in tense in composure, is now visibly relaxed, looking back at his computer as he resumes whatever it is he's working on.

“Now darlin’, I know it’s a bit early to start talkin’ about this, but I just wanted ya to know that I wouldn’t mind movin’ out to Japan. I know my Japanese ain’t all that good, but I’m sure that could pick up a job in construction or somethin’-”

McCree had put a lot of thought into this. Now, McCree can’t say that he won’t be sad about leaving. He’d built his entire life here from the ground up. He moved around a lot in life before settling down here. He was just a young punk before Gabe had found him, wandering the streets and picking fights with whoever happened to look at him wrong. After the old man had kicked his ass, he’d offered him a place to stay. He’s been here ever since. Leaving his father figure would probably the hardest part, but if it will let him be with Hanzo, he’d just have to bear with it.

“Actually, Jesse,” Hanzo cuts into the middle of his rambling, both mental and physical, “I think I would prefer to move to the United States to stay with you.”

McCree’s brain short-circuits. Well, he certainly wasn’t expecting this. Hanzo’s whole life is in Japan, and he just doesn’t feel right letting the other man give it all up for him. 

“B-but what about your company, darlin’? Wouldn’t want you droppin’ all that just for little ol’ me.”

“I… have been thinking about selling it for the longest time now. The business world is always constantly growing, changing. The work often seems endless and I am not as young as I used to be,” he admits with a shrug. 

McCree whistles out a ‘boy don’t I know it,’ before letting the other man continue.

“And you are not the only one that has thought of… ‘settling down,’ as you put it.”

The cowboy’s heart soars up into the sky with his words, but he couldn’t help the uncertainty creeping into his mind, “Ya sure about that though Han-” Hanzo cuts him off with a sharp look, “Alright already. I hear ya loud and clear, darlin’. Ya wanna leave Japan and come live here. With me.” 

Saying the words out loud send a trill of excitement up his spine, and he just barely swallows the urge to pinch himself to make sure he’s not dreaming.

Hanzo rolls his eyes, but McCree can see the blush settling on his high cheekbones. He goes to tease him about it before a thought hits him, “Now, I’m real glad and everythin’,” definitely an understatement, “about you wantin’ to move over here and all, but I’ve heard that the citizenship test is a real bitch to pass.” 

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, they had us take one of ‘em way back in high school. I couldn’t pass it then, can’t even imagine what it looks like now.”  
Hanzo pauses for a moment before speaking, “That does sound most troubling, but what if there was a way for me to come without taking that silly test?”

McCree looks at him in disbelief, “Ya sayin’ ya want to come’ here illegally?”

“No, Jesse,” he sounds a little annoyed, “I am saying that there is more than one way to enter the United Sates.”

The cowboy scrunches his nose up in response, “Well shoot then. What did ya have in mind?”

“Are you familiar with the K-1 Visa? It would allow me to enter the United States without having to take any sort of test.”

At McCree’s blank stare he continues, “To be more specific, the visa allows the fiancé of a Unites States citizen to move to the United States.”

“Well that sure does sound a helluva a lot easier than the other way.”

“Not entirely, Jesse. It still takes a lot of work, just in a different way. It would do you well to look it up.”

McCree temporarily minimizes their chat, doing just that before a thought hits him. He snaps back open the video, “Wait just a tick, darlin’. How’d ya find out about that K whatever visa? I’ve lived here my whole life and ain’t never heard of it.”

He watches Hanzo’s shoulder’s tense up at the implications.

McCree breaks out into a wide grin, “Well shucks, darlin’. I’m flattered. Somethin’ tells me I’m not the only that’s been thinkin’ about this.”

Hanzo rolls his eyes again, turning away from the camera to focus back down on the screen itself.

“Aw, don’t be like that, darlin’. Ya know I was just teasin’ ya,” he swallows a lump in his throat, “I really am happy about all this-” he mumbles, only stopping because of the small smile that breaks out across the archer’s face.

“We have much to do Jesse. It would do you well to start on your part as soon as possible. I have already sent the necessary paperwork to your email. I will begin on mine.”

McCree doesn’t complain at his pushiness, hell, if anything, he moves a little faster, knowing that Hanzo might just want this as much as he does. 

A ring from Hanzo’s business phone snaps them out of their conversation. He holds up a finger to McCree before picking it up and says a couple of things in Japanese before putting the person on hold and turning back to him, “I’m afraid that’s all the time I have for today. I will talk to you again soon, Jesse.”

Hanzo’s pretty lips curl up into a smile once more, and McCree can’t believe that soon he’ll be able to kiss them again whenever he wants. 

“I really can’t wait to see ya again, Hanzo. For real see ya. With no computer or phone between us.”

“And neither can I.”

Hanzo gives a short wave before signing off and McCree feels like he could jump for joy. 

\---------------------------------------

His joy is short lived, because as soon as he gets off the phone with Hanzo, he snatches his old, broken down laptop from his bedroom and follows the link that the man has already sent to his email. Turns out extensive, as Hanzo put it, isn’t the best way to define all this. It’s more like a whole buncha nonsense and it takes McCree about 2 and half cigarettes and the god-send that is Wikipedia before he figures out where out to start. 

The form itself isn’t necessarily complicated, mostly asking basic facts about himself and Hanzo, but one thing stumps him.

“What the hell do they mean by ‘request for evidence?” he half yells his frustration into the open air of his apartment. He checks the time on the bottom of his computer screen. 9:30 P.M, which means that it’s around 1 in Hanamura. His boyfriend- fiancé, he reminds himself with a little grin, is probably on is lunch break. 

Without so much as a second thought, he rings him. Hanzo picks up on the second tone.

“Hello?” he sounds far away from the receiver and a little busy.

“Just had a quick question for ya,” he tells him, suddenly feeling a bit bad for interrupting him at work, “But I can call back-”

There’s a little shuffling on the other line, followed by the sound of a door most likely the one to his office, being slammed shut.

It takes a couple more seconds for Hanzo to speak up, “No, no. This is much more important. What do you need, Jesse?” 

“It’s just er,” he looks at the paper in his hands again, reading it off for the other man.

“Ah, yes. One of the stipulations for the visa is that we have met in person within the past 2 year before submitting the Visa. From what I’ve read, this can come from a few different sources. Pictures of the two of us together, letters...”  
McCree swallows in a gulp of air. He and Hanzo have only seen each other 3 times since they’d met, and the two of them hadn’t exactly had a lot of chances to take pictures. The ones they had managed to take are small and fleeting at best, taken with his own shitty cell phone camera. Hanzo had fought him on most of them, but they sure do come in handy now.

“You sure about this, darlin’? I know how much you like your privacy.” 

Hanzo’s voice softens and McCree feels his heart skip a beat at his words, “It will be worth it when I can get to America,” and after what McCree assumes to be a moment of contemplation adds, “To you.”

He can barely make out the last two words over the phone, but they punch him in the gut all the same, “I gotcha, Han.” His mouth suddenly feels dry and he’s sure he’s the tiniest bit lightheaded. He can almost see Hanzo’s satisfied smile through the phone. 

“If that is all, Jesse; I believe that it is time for me to return to work.”

As if on key, McCree can make out a faint knocking on Hanzo’s door.

“Course ya do. I’m gonna try to finish this up in the next few days and I’ll send it in Thursday, yeah?” 

“Perfect. I will continue to work on my own section as well.”

McCree nods his head, somewhat dazedly, before he remembers that the other man can’t see him, “I’ll talk to ya later then.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” he pauses, “And Jesse?”

It takes him a second to answer, “Yeah, sweetheart?”

“The picture of us in front of the fireworks is my favorite.” And then the line disconnects. 

McCree sits there for a while, thinking about what just happened, before making his way to his bedroom and pulling open one of the drawers on his bedside table. Inside is a small, but ornate box with a delicately jeweled dragon on the lid. Hanzo had given it to him during his last visit to Japan. The contents of the box are rather scarce, scattered with all the things that reminded him of Hanzo. A couple of plane ticket receipts, pictures, post cards, and his favorite, a ribbon that Hanzo had “accidentally” left here on his last visit. 

He traces his fingers along the silky fabric before digging a little deeper, looking for the picture Hanzo had mentioned earlier, but has no luck. So he gives up and ends up settling on a small, photo strip they’d taken in a booth in Hanamura instead. 

Hanzo is frowning in every single one of them. McCree can’t help but smile as he remembers the day. The two of them were a little too broad to fit side by side, so Hanzo had to place himself in McCree’s lap. He’d squeezed the man, albeit probably a bit too tightly, nuzzling his chin into the meat of one of Hanzo’s shoulders. 

He closes the box with a soft sigh as he makes his way back to his kitchen table. He props it up on his laptop before continuing with the form. He’ll have to find the rest of the pictures he needs in the morning, but for now, this would do.

It takes him 2 more days to finish, and the next day before work he sends it in with its hefty, $340 price tag. As he writes the check and shoves it in the envelope, he silently thanks Gabe for being so hard on him when he was younger, pressing him and Sombra to save their money. 

There’s a hop to his step as he makes his way down the hallway of his floor, pausing only to wave to one of his neighbors, Mei, on his way out.

“Good morning, McCree!” She says to him as he passes. Her smile is bright as always as she picks up the newspaper from her welcome mat. 

He tips his hat to her, “It’s always a good mornin’ when I get to see you.”

Mei just giggles, “You seem to be in a good mood this morning.”

That would be an understatement, he wants to tell her, but just settles for a wink as he makes his way down the stairs, two at a time. He can’t get to the post office quick enough, and when he finally does, he probably scares the poor worker out of their skin by how hard he thrust the envelope into his hands. As late as he knows it is in Japan, he can’t resist the urge to shoot Hanzo a little text “Just sent off the application!! Can’t wait to see ya, darlin’. <3”

Hanzo doesn’t get back to him until he’s at work, but the little heart he gets in reply is enough to keep him whistling for the rest of the day.

After the paperwork comes the waiting. It’s the longest week of his life. He spends most of it just going between work and home. 

Fareeha tells him he’s gone soft when he goes out to lunch with her at Gabe’s cafe, Death Blossom, as they do every Wednesday. It’s small and homey-feeling and serves some of the best food in town. He absolutely loves the place, though he would never tell the other man that. He has a big enough head as it is. 

“I’ve never seen you so smitten before. It’s cute.” she teases, gesturing to him with her forkful of salad. 

McCree just ignores her in favor of taking another bite of his burger. She’s been like this ever since he told her his plan to marry his long-distance boyfriend a few weeks ago. Supportive, yes, but a pain in the ass. Fareeha is no longer the small, cute childhood friend he’d grown up with, but a successful woman in her own right. She’s the youngest chief of police Santa Fe has ever seen and probably the prettiest too. 

“Really, Jesse. You look as if you are ready to jump right out of your skin.”

“And you would know that, wouldn’t ya? How are things going with you and Ang, anyway?”

It’s low, but it works. The dark-haired woman immediately snaps her mouth and snatches one of the fries from his plate and chucks it back at him.

“Now, come on. That’s good food you’re wastin’!” 

The conversation wanes after that, floating back and forth between coworker gossip and tales of Fareeha’s new upstairs neighbors, the “tap dancers,” as she names them affectionately. 

It’s nice and exactly what he needs to distract himself from his awaiting letter. 

\------------------

The day it comes, McCree can’t help the smile that explodes across his face. The first thing is does is call Hanzo.

His words are muffled and slightly slurred from sleep when he finally answers, “Jesse?”

“Ah, shoot. I’m sorry, sweet pea,” he apologizes, “Forgot it was so late by ya. Just wanted to say the NOA-1 is right in here in my hands. They said it’s ok to move on to the next step.”

The man mumbles a sleepy reply that McCree isn’t even sure is English. He apologizes for waking him up one more time and hangs up with a promise to text him when it’s not ass crack o’clock.

McCree feels more than giddy that because of the little piece of paper in his hands, he’s on his way to never having to confuse time zones again. 

Now, if the wait for the NOA-1 was painful, the NOA-2 is damn near unbearable. McCree checks his mailbox at least 3 times a day for the next 5 and half months. He’s about 20 times jumpier and knows that his friends and family are probably getting tired of his behavior.

His talks with Hanzo are much shorter and strained, as McCree tries to fight the sinking feeling of discouragement in him the longer he has to wait. Hanzo tries to calm with that smooth voice of his, reminds him that this is supposed to be a long process, and even if they are not accepted, they can always just try again another way. As sweet as his words are, they do little relax him. 

“Jesse,” Hanzo repeats for what’s probably the 100th time. He sounds tired, probably more so than McCree is himself, “It’s going to be alright.”

“Ya say that, Hanzo, but what if I messed somethin’ up? It shouldn’t be taking this long.”

The man pauses for a second before answering, “Some people say it takes up to 7 months to get a reply. We still have quite some time to go.”

He just groans, “Darlin’-”

Hanzo cuts him off, “Did you call just to complain about the wait again, Jesse?”

His words are clipped, and McCree feels bad for pushing him to the point of annoyance, “Sorry for botherin’ you- I just want this so bad. Don’t think I’ve ever wanted somethin’ so much in my life.”

“I feel the same way, Jesse.” 

“I know.” The one thing that McCree has been sure about for this entire process is that Hanzo wants this just as much as he does. The man doesn’t talk about it much, but it shows with the amount of work he put in on his side. The man has the patience of a saint, a virtue in which McCree sadly lacks. 

They chat about their day a little longer after that, with promises to call again soon.

The day it arrives, McCree feels as if a weight has been simultaneous been removed and taken off his shoulders. As nervous and excited as he is for what’s in the envelope, McCree waits patiently into the late afternoon to call Hanzo. He catches him during his morning routine

When Hanzo picks up, his voice is a breath of fresh air, “Good morning, Jesse. I’m sorry, but I have an early meeting. Can this wait until a little later?”

“Nope.”

“Then… I take it that this is good news?” he asks somewhat hesitantly. 

“Real good news, darlin’,” he pulls the phone away from his ear to tap the video button, waiting patiently for Hanzo to appear. When he does he’s in the middle of pulling his hair up into its usual ponytail, phone propped up against his mirror.

“Is it…”

“The NOA-2!” he yanks the envelope into the view of his camera. 

Hanzo eyes widen slightly when he sees it, “And?”

McCree bites his lip, nervously fiddling with the paper, “I haven’t checked yet. I’ve been waitin’ for ya.”

A soft smile drifts to his lips, “Oh, Jesse. Well, I’m here now. There’s no need to wait.”

He swallows the lump in his throat as he tears open the envelope, careful of the contents inside. He unfolds the paper inside slowly, Hanzo watching him with hawk-like eyes the whole time. 

We are happy to say that your case has been approved-

He reads a couple of more lines before the paper falls from his slightly trembling hands.

“Jesse,” Hanzo sounds worried, still fiddling with his hair, “What did you read?”

“Petition’s been accepted on my part, darlin’.”

McCree breaks into a broad smile, bright as sunlight as he speaks the words aloud. He can hardly believe it himself. Months of obsessing and they are so close. 

The hair band in Hanzo’s hand snaps and his hair falls back down to frame his face. He leans forward to take a hold of his phone, “You are serious?” His words sound unsure, but McCree can see the smile itching its way on to his face. 

“Ain’t never been so serious in my life.”

They stand there for a while just staring at each other before a beeping from Hanzo’s phone snaps them both out of it. 

Hanzo clears his voice, “You have worked hard, Jesse. I will make sure to do the same.”

“You’re gonna do perfect, Han. You always do.”

He smiles, a fuller one this time, “I will send my paperwork in before I get to work.”

McCree gives him a small salute in affirmation, not even mentioning the fact that Hanzo already has his work ready, “I’ll let ya get to it then. Night- or mornin’, darlin’.”  
Hanzo echoes him before signing off.  
\----------------------------------

Hanzo’s side goes flawlessly, just as expected. It just takes time. 

McCree almost cries when he finally receives their official acceptance letter. He’s at Gabe and Jack’s house when he rips it open, needing to be around someone lest something go wrong. He paces a hole through their living room floor before, only opening it after Gabe threatens to do it for him his own damn self. 

Congratulations, Mr. McCree! You and your partner have been accepted-

For the first time in almost a year, McCree feels like he can breathe.

“Holy shit,” he says, just as his adoptive father says “What?”

“They… said yeah,” he speaks, and the words seem foreign, even on his own tongue, “We’ve been accepted, Hanzo’s comin’ to Santa Fe.”

Gabe grins at him, pushing past him with a pat on the back and making his way towards the kitchen, “Congrats, Mijo.”

He’s sure he sees Hanzo’s eyes glistening when he hides away in his old bedroom to tell him the news. He doesn’t care what time it is for Hanzo over there, just that this will be the last time they ever have to do this.

“I can’t wait to see you, Jesse,” he slurs, towards the end of the call, “I will be sure to call you in a few hours with all the details of my flight.”

He sounds tired, but excited, and McCree finds that he very much feels the same way.

\--------------------

The day before he's supposed to pick up Hanzo from the airport, McCree is all sorts of nervous. He spends a majority of his time in his apartment, cleaning and re-cleaning every nook and cranny of the space. 

After spending the better half of his day indoors, McCree forces himself to get some fresh air and ends up walking all the way to Death Blossom.

Two of his younger friends, Lucio and Hana seem to be waiting for him when he comes into the café that evening, the younger of the two sitting at his usual table with one of her many hand held gaming devices. He goes to order his usual, very aware of the DJ practically breathing down his back.

"How do you even know he looks like his picture?" Lucio asks, peering curiously over his shoulder at the picture that has been McCree's lock screen for the past few weeks. 

"I told ya I've met 'im before," McCree tells him gruffly, pressing his phone to his chest with one hand, and grabbing at his coffee with the other, "And even if I hadn't, how he looks ain't none of y'all's business."

"You never know! He could be a totally different person. Wh-"

"What if he looks like a roach?" Hana piques up as he approaches his table and plops down in his usual chair, and McCree can't help the snort the comes out of his nose.

"W-what if- what? Where in tarnations did you get that idea from?"

Lucio tilts his head to the side, as if he's considering what the streamer's words and then nods, "I mean, think about it, man. She could be right. He could be a roach and you could be on the line of the biggest catfish ever."

McCree raises his flesh hand to his head, feeling a headache coming on, "Don't y'all have anything better to do than bother this old man?"

They both shrug, "Not really."

He lets out a groan, distracting himself by pulling his phone away from his chest to gaze down at his fiancé’s face. This particular picture just happens to be one of his favorites, taken during McCree's last night in Japan. They were at a festival celebrating the cherry blossoms blooming in Hanzo's hometown, and the archer had tugged him off to a tiny orchard out of the way of any tourists. 

They sat at the base of one of the larger trees, snuggled together under his serape. He remembered how irritated the other man had been with him when he threw it over his kimono before they'd left his hotel room—walking several steps ahead of him and muttering something about sticking out. 

"Hate to break it to you, darlin', but folks are gonna notice me anyway. I don't exactly fit the mold 'round here," he'd shrugged. Hanzo huffed at him, but the other man still allowed him to lace their fingers together as they made their way through crowds of people lining the street, so he counted it as a win. 

Not that he seemed to mind it all that much then, when the late winter winds started to pick up just as the sun started to set, and he tugged his side of the serape more securely around himself. McCree had never been much of a fan of colder weather himself, but he remembered thanking every god he could think of as the crisp air forced the archer to paste himself more firmly to McCree's side. 

McCree had stared down at him in awe, watching as a few stray blossoms fell from trees, landing in his hair, slightly disheveled from the slight change in weather. It wasn't the first time he'd felt his whole body heat up at the sight of the other man, but it took him by surprise none the less. 

He'd expected Hanzo to protest when he snuck his phone out of the pocket of his haori, poised to take a picture, but the archer just leaned into him further, burying his nose halfway in crook of McCree's neck and flashing a rare, small smile. 

McCree barely had time to snap the picture before it was gone and the archer reassumed his same neutral expression, though his brows seemed softer somehow, and more relaxed than he'd ever seen him before. 

The gunslinger couldn't resist the urge to snap another quick picture before once again tucking his phone away into his pocket, out of sight. McCree smiled then, a grin splitting from ear to ear.  
He wrapped both arms around the other man, yanking him half into his lap as pressed a kiss to Hanzo's greying temple. The other man hummed in approval and McCree took that as permission to lay his head atop the archer's.

McCree smiles fondly at the memory, absently dragging his finger down his phone's cracked screen.

"Really, McCree?" Lucio asks, as Hana makes loud, gagging noises behind him, snapping McCree out of his little trip down memory lane.

He shrugs, turning his grin at the two youngsters, surprising them, "He definitely ain't no roach," he says, "But even if he was, he'd definitely be the prettiest dammed one I've ever seen."  
Hana snorts, "Well, as much as I'd love to watch you make goo-goo eyes at your phone for the rest of the night, I have a date with some kid in Peru that's been getting a little too close to my property lately." She cracks her knuckles for emphasis and McCree can't help but roll his eyes at her antics. 

"And got a gig in about..." Lucio looks down at the watch on his wrist, "3 hours, and I wanted to take a quick nap before I have to be at the club."

McCree nods to them both, tucking his phone into the front pocket of his flannel and giving them a two-fingered salute, "Finally, a guy could use a little peace and quiet," he tells them, but there's no bite behind his words, "Y'all be safe on your way out, ya hear?"

"Alright, dad," Hana waves somewhat mockingly before hooking her arm with Lucio's and leaning the boy towards the door, "Good luck with your roach fiancé tomorrow!" they both yell over their shoulders at him, just as the bell chimes and the door swings shut. 

McCree tries to ignore the warmth settling in his cheeks as the other patrons in the shop turn to look at him.

He pulls his phone back out, cupping it in his hands as he again checks the serene look on Hanzo's face. 

"See ya tomorrow, darlin'," he murmurs before setting his phone down one final time and taking a large sip of his now luke warm coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! The next one will be Hanzo's side of things. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm youcanbrilieveinme on tumblr if you want to say hi.


End file.
